<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I just want you to be safe by WhisperingSweetNothings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050887">I just want you to be safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingSweetNothings/pseuds/WhisperingSweetNothings'>WhisperingSweetNothings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love, War, star-crossed lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingSweetNothings/pseuds/WhisperingSweetNothings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>One shot. But there’s more if you want to read that too.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I just want you to be safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One shot. But there’s more if you want to read that too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The war had begun. And they were on opposite sides. She had seen his Dark Mark. It hurt because she knew that he wasn’t a Death Eater. Not believed in it. But still. He had made a choice.<br/>
“I love you, Draco. But I... I just can’t keep going like this”, she mumbled and barely dared to look at him. When she finally did and looked into his stormy grey eyes which looked so hurt, it felt like she didn’t only rip his heart out but her own as well.<br/>
He said nothing for a long, long time. Just looked at her. He raised his hand as if to caress her cheek, then let it fall down. “Take care, (y/n).” And then he left.<br/>
The tears wouldn’t stop running down her cheeks when he watched him go. GO. Draco.<br/>
It hurt but it seemed like the only sane thing to do at the moment. </p><p>_ _ _</p><p>She listened to the news. Nervously. Always hoping that they wouldn’t mention *his* name when neutrally mentioning the people fallen. Every time they moved on to the letter N, she released a breath and thanked the stars that for now, Draco wasn’t dead. </p><p>_ _ _</p><p>It was him. Draco. Lying there, wounded and unconscious between the fighting wizards. Her heart clenched when she caught sight of him. His forehead was bloody, his face beat up.<br/>
Somehow she managed to make her way unnoticed by the fighting people and knelt next to him. “What are you doing?”, she mumbled helplessly and ran her fingers through his bloody strands that once were so light. Almost forgetting that there was a war. She only wanted to stay by his side and run her fingers across his beautiful face. Maybe in another lifetime....<br/>
Without thinking she pressed her lips to his dry, chapped ones. His lips moved, his eyes fluttered after the kiss that shouldn’t have happened.<br/>
“Please take care”, she whispered and tried very hard to hold back her tears. Somehow she managed to cast a powerful healing spell, before leaving Draco. Again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>